User talk:Tsuminohime
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arthur Randall page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chibiphantom (Talk) 10:28, September 14, 2011 Hi!! Hi, Tsumi! I'm MasterLau (just call me Lau), technically the manager of the R&R Project. I've noticed you've done several edits in just one day and want to thank you! Ya know, I encourage you to become even more involved and active! There are some great but sadly few people here. You should know the admins: Chibiphantom or C. Phantom (which I call Mistuh Phantomhive) and SereneChaos or Serene (which I call Serene-chan). I also encourage you to join projects if you're going to last in this wiki for a while. You can join the R&R Project where we revise and reference stuff, Image Project where we deal with images, Manga Project where we add canon info, or the Anime Project where we add anime info. Pick whatever is your interest! Thank you very much! Please stay here and get to know the other users! If you need help, talk to me, the admins, or the other users you meet. You are awesome!! Yes, another active user! Whew, good thing you're interested in the anime project; it's so lonely!! Thank you very much! Haha, according to my blog, everyone else is either too lazy or uninterested to work on the anime (I'm on of those people). Don't worry about taking a few days to start; I'll nominate you anyway. You'll be the manager which is pretty fly ;) Your signature is really cool by the way. See ya soon! I nominated you here. Just wait until the admins reply. (Psst, this is just my guess, but I bet they won't turn you down as the manager ;) Nah, nah, just give it a bit of time and you'll have a tons of more edits than me. Meh, I haven't done as much as the admins, that's for sure. You see their number of edits? Whoooa! Thanks for asking, I'm cheerful as usual though my feet are cold. And how are you? If you're tired, don't work too hard, Princess Tsumi xD Whoops, I forgot to sign my name! Here we go. Re: Episode images Sure! About how many do you want per episode, because I can take a screenshot every few seconds or about once a scene. I don't know of any sites that already have the images, but you can take your own screenshots from the episodes at Funimation's site, Hulu (season 1 and 2) and Funimation's Youtube account (season 1 and 2). You're welcome! I'll start working on them tomorrow. And sorry I forgot my signature! ^-^; SereneChaos 23:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lauuuuul! Hey, Lauuuul! We're renaming zombies to bizarre dolls because Undertaker is their true creator and he calls them bizarre dolls so that's the official name. Since we didn't know anything about them beforehand and just knew that they are walking corpses, we had named them zombies, lauuul. You're welcome, Lauuul~ Just tell me if you have anymore questions; I'd be happy to help. Queen Victoria Hi, hi, Tsumi, lauuuuul! Viru said on here that the young Queenie's voice actress is Laura Bailey as said on the credits of episode 22 of the anime. Since I'm no expert on the anime, I was wondering if this is true; I already told Viru that I'll ask you, lauuuuul! Thanks, Tsumi-chan! Haha, whenever I see the credits, I'll be like episode's over and close the window so I dunno either. Meh, I never watched the dubbed version either. Again thanks for the efforts though, lauuuuuuuuuuuuul! Hahaha, the songs I listen to at the end are usually Kalafina's songs. Since I watch it subbed, the credits are Japanese so I don't understand what they're saying, haha. Did Kuroshitsuji II have previews of the next episodes because I don't remember. Haha, "we will be waiting for you..." have so many different meanings xD I dunno, Viru and Serene-chan both said it's true that Laura voiced the young Queenie for episodes 22 and 23 here. Oh yeah, Bird! I remembered there was this other cool song! Haha, "I'm watching you" and "I can see you" is creepy, lol. If someone said that to me, I'll run away as fast as I can. And I think it's funny that whenever I press publish, I have new messages from you, lol. One we're talking about songs and the other about Laura. Hahaha, what are some of the other sites? I dunno either. Oh, and I just noticed that one time you signed your name and the 'Sin' part is green instead of red! That's awesome! And lol, I was about to publish this when I realized I was talking on my own talk page so I had to go to yours! Hahahahaha! Your Sebby-osis! lol if I was there to see you go 'Yay!', haha. Still creepy, huh! I agree. If Undertaker said that, he'll be giggling like he always does. But then it does seem like the old Undertaker (when he's not a Shinigami) to watch you and stuff. Meh, this time I actually did talked on my own talk page. I had to delete it, lol. Wow that's a lotta sites that had Alexis. No love for Laura, lol, jk. But if Laura just voiced Queenie for two episodes, do you think we have to include her? One was green, but now it's for some reason. Hahahaha! I feel silly for that. Lol, what if Ciel tells you he's watching you. Would you be freaked out? I think one of the creepiest guys to watch you in Kuroshitsuji is either Baron Kelvin who's obsessed with Ciel or Claude who's also obsessed with Ciel (dude ever since he began to blush and kiss Ciel's foot and everything, I got the creepies). Yeah, I'll tell Viru and Serene-chan that soon. Lol, your signature is still cool though. Sadly, I have to go right now but it was really fun getting to talk to you while you're on at the same time! I never have to wait for a reply xD Haha, "...do you mind? I don't want a fat, child-obsessed stalker like you" must be one of my top ten favorite quotes of the day! You are so blunt, Tsumi-chan~ Lauuul, crush Claude like a bug; he's weird. I liked him better when he was with Alois and had no reaction at all. Aww, we probably won't be on the same time again for a while but I'll still talk to you again soon. Thanks for the help with Queenie! Oh yeah, Doctor was evil, too. Don't like him. I agree, Claude copies Sebastian a lot and even tried to take Ciel away. The thing is Claude is much more strange and haha, tap dances~ Just thought I drop by and say good job on working on Kuroshitsuji II so far, Queen of Anime. Just a little more and you can complete that page. Good job! And I checked the wiki activity and it looks like you're on as well~ Haha, I will never tap dance; I rather tango or something. Yep, but you only need three more episodes' summaries and you are done! Aww, ok then, Tsumi. Have fun with your friend and tell him/her I say hiiii~ Good, healthy, and weird as ever :P And you? So what are your other favorite manga/anime; I'm curious to know. Haha, I know, I say crap, too, on this wiki and no one bit my head off so I think it's ok. Well while you are gone, I'll tell you my favorites for you to read when you get back: Haha, I like Bleach cuz of Gin Ichimaru (he kinda acts the same like Lau). I also like Naruto and Pandora Hearts (although I never really got far with this one). Umm, Beelzebub is funny and lol, I have seen Ao no Exorcist but never read it. Haha, my sis is like obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club and that maid-sama thingy and also that... whatjamacallit Gakuen Alice! Yeah, that one. Ever heard of it? Meh, I also heard Vampire Knight from her but I didn't care cuz there's been a lot of vampires and werewolves lately. Lauuuuul, like Twilight, oh my god, haha. I asked my sis and she says Gakuen Alice is about special people with special powers called alices and they go to this academy thingy. I zoned off after that, lol, cuz I never read shojo manga; it's a girl manga, haha. Lauuul, I never read or watched Twilight either but people told me about it. Don't know why there are some people obsessed with Team Edward or Team Jacob, lol. Yep, zoning out... looking at clouds. That's a way to live. Haha, I would have agreed that they are not 'hot' like Sebastian but lol, I'm a guy so I won't say it. I'll just sing it: Oh~~ Edward and Jacob is not as handsome as Sebastian~ Meh, I always do weird stuff. Haha, we should start a band. I mean with our singing voices we sound like angels. Oh my God, I know what you mean. I ate this Choco Pie thingy if you know it and had to type with only one hand and the rate is one letter at a time. What kind of cookies, Tsumi? My favorite is oatmeal raisin and then chocolate chip. Ooh, I never tried walnut cookies. And meh, right now I'm eating hot cheetos with one hand so it's taking forever. Hmmm what should we call ourselves? The Lauuuls? I dunno. I'm braindead. Chat Im going around asking all active users. As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. I can enable it anytime, I just need your opinion on this. }} 02:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Anime Project Join me up for the Anime project, also make me a Duchess.....then give me an episode to summarize!!, also know a site where there is the manga?... 10:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Huh? I dunno. Nothing strange is happening to me :O Hey, you're on! Imma go on chat, too! Meh, Sebby-chan left, too? Did she say why? Aww, you must have been lonely, Tsumi-chan! I'm on now, though you are not :( I had to :( My crappy internet's fault! Imma try to go on late until you finish your lunch. I'm pretending to be working hard on my homework to use the laptop, lol. If I can't make it, sorry! I'll just have to talk to you tomorrow. (If you go on in the morning, then it'll be the afternoon for meh and maybe we'll get to talk longer.) Haha, yeah, I couldn't make it. The homework tactic didn't go so smooth. lol, I sleep in late, too, so it's kinda selfish to make you wake up early. Don't worry, I'll try to be on around 7 p.m. the time when you're on :) Sorry, it's actually my fault, too. I didn't even go on yesterday :( Photoshop! Hey, Tsumi! Since you already use Photoshop and stuff, I have a question. Do you have to pay anything to register for an account cuz I'm planning on making one to edit some images. Thanks! Oh thanks for the info, Tsumi! Re:Hehe I want to be both of them :D Hey remember in episode 17 when Sebastian had sex with Matilda Simmons? Are you jealous? :D Stranger958 05:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha Lauul xD Luckily my Undertaker-kun didn't get that close to a human girl :D but to think about how he got that close to dead girls....is quite disappointing ಠ_ಠ Stranger958 14:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait-*Stops Grell by pointing at William* Okay continue xD Stranger958 10:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Dressing WIliam up as a demon :D I searched the word "cute william kuroshitsuji* and there's this really perverted picture of William and Grell having s*x...O_O Stranger958 09:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Woops! I thought you mean demon. (for me, demon and beast are same cuz I'm too lazy to compare xD) So as a warning, DON'T EVER SEARCH "CUTE WILLIAM KUROSHITSUJI" ON GOOGLE OR ANY OTHER WEBSITES!! Stranger958 09:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha yeah xD Before this word extincts, lauuuuuuuuuuuuul! :D Stranger958 10:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Too lazy to start off a new message so I'm just gonna reply what you've said on the other message earlier: Ahaha that was quite hilarious xD Stranger958 08:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Glitch I haven't had anything like that happen to me. :/ You should probably send an email to Wikia at , or list it here. SereneChaos 15:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad to be here ^_^ SnapeFan1 (Forever Awsome) 01:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ehehehehehehe (It's fun writin' this header!) Thanks, thanks, I'm glad the explanation helped, haha, you're welcome! Hahahahahahaha, I lied; I live in a nice, square box~ Man, I love the pic and your devil face >:D Where did you find that, Tsumi-chan? xD Haha, doesn't matter if the pic is rated X as long as the admins doesn't see~ Hahahah, the whole chapter revolved around Sebastian. I was like Tsumi is getting a triple scoop of ice cream here. Here's a tissue for your epic nosebleed. lol, I love volume 9 cuz it focuses on Lau! Too bad I never get to buy the volumes though :( I love how you edited that pic btw. "Tee hee, look at that! xD" is a great choice of words xD Ooh, what was the glitch? Haha, you can have my whole tissue box and I'll donate some blood, too, don't worry. You seem to be losing at lot of blood around Sebby-chan xD Yeah, I can only read the ''illegal scans online :( Oh my God you mentioned the glitch a long time ago. Does that mean that you had that glitch all this time?? :O Hahahaha! Tsumi, for you I did some investigatin' and it turns out it's C. Phantom's fault the glitch happened; cuz of the signature thingymajig xD I'll tell that admin to apologize to ya for fun ;) Yeah its my fault like Lau already said. Sorry for the small font. }} 04:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hahahahahaha, too late~ lolololol, your 'Bad Lau' was so awesomely funny xD I felt like a doggy! Oh crap, Tsumi + frying pan = death! Good thing my lovely Ran-Mao is here~ Hmm, Tsumi vs. Ran-Mao, I wonder who will win xD Its alright Tsumi. And Lau is just being him. You already lectured him so I dont mind. }} 03:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, no fair. Sebastian is a demon; he'll win for shore-ah (that's the new word now, lol). Don't make me use my trump card Ciel Phantomhive on you!! That will overpower Sebastian~ O-ok, truce it is! Dealio. Aww, you guys will get married on Christmas? That's sweet. Your only goal, lol? What happened to getting rid of '''them' (aka your rivals)? Re: Ahahaha :D LOL hey you should try it xD Stranger958 10:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) THE BUDDY Ahaha yes there IS a name called PORN in Thai xD It actually has a cute meaning which is a wish :D Stranger958 11:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Daisuke Ono Go ahead, I was just writing it down as a reminder to myself to make it later. I've had too much homework and projects recently to have time to research and write a good article, so I haven't started on it ^-^; SereneChaos 01:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Exams already? Wow, ours start in January xD SereneChaos 00:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, good luck with them! ^-^ SereneChaos 01:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature How do you customize a signature?? I got bored of my current one :P Stranger958 03:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) THE BUDDY Then I want it to say: The Buddy (this bit I want it LIGHT BLUE) loves (this bit I want it RED) Undertaker (this bit I want it GREY) hey and thanks for doing it for me anyway :D Meh, too lazy for the time thingy xD Stranger958 10:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC)' THE BUDDY' OK testing :D Wow it looks very nice thanks Tsumi ^_^ [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 13:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh I forgot to say: It looks AWESHUM! xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:OH MY GOD OH MY GOD O_O So someone's even dare to do that eh? She doesn't have long to live now. Gasoline's coming her way and she should consider reading my INTENTIONS I wrote on my profile xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow xD I'm curious what she's gonna do next after reading that :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ooh so that's the reason why in the wiki activity, every page I've edited was edited again by you xD Thanks a lot Tsumi :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL I don't feel bad or anything :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 06:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Still there? Still there?? Hey :D Sorry :( something's wrong with my crappy internet :/ I'm still here btw :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have to go now :( Still in my PJs so gotta go change xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Woah woah woah Ahaha love the headline xD Thanks Tsumi :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 08:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Meh guess I'll have to wait until I can do something like that again :P or maybe I'll search for grammar mistakes :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 08:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hahahahah! Remember how I'm your stalker and everything? Yeah, well I read your Attention section in your profile and it cracked me up!! xD Just thought I drop by and say: HILARIOUS~ :D I'm on now!! :D Aww, I'm trying to but the chat won't load! >:( Stupid internet. Ikr!! I keep on refreshing but it won't load! Argh! Imma keep on refreshing until it works... :( You betcha. It kept on saying you are connecting from another browser or crap like that and the chat is closed on meh! Argh! Imma murder this chat with Ran-Mao and her clubs! Damn, I'm so pissed off! I wanna complain about this chat? But who or where should I complain to? I went on the I'm curious blog but it didn't mention your back up hubbys. Maybe it's in a diff blog? (You should totally list them in your profile~ I wanna see! Hahah!) Damn, damn, damn! It's not working for me either :( maybe we should tell C. Phantom there's a problem with the chat... oh wooops I think its the Disappointed blog :P yep at the bottom. lol and Buddy wants to join us on our murder mission :D [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 04:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, I talked to my own talk page last time, too. Silly, silly us~ I read the I knew it!! and I found it! Lemme see it's Zero-san, Kaede-san, and Mutsuki-san! Hahahahahah, so many crushes! Maybe I should tell Sebastian about this lil conspiracy xD Ok, Imma leave a message on C. Phantom's talk page. lol, welcome Buddy, to our assassination of the chat!!! Haha yay :D Hey I added 6 more husbands to my profile xD So now I'm gonna have 420 children >:D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, Buddy, while I faint. @Tsumi, hahahahah, I love how you freak out! Teasin' ya is the best! xD Just finished with the message. It's working for you, Tsumi, but not even Buddy?? Man, the chat has favorites lol. I gtg now :( See ya tmmr! Thank you for savin' meh, Tsumi! I'll tell Ran-Mao to be extra nice! xD I won't tell Sebby-chan, hahaha. Awww, why can't you be on today? Oh wow. Mihara-chan actually took it seriously??!! What the... Hahah, wow, just wow. Kinda speechless here. And it was a bit bipolar with the thanks for reading at the end, lol. And don't you think Undertakerswife is kinda putting her life on the line there with her username, hahaha. Heyy Hey!! I don't know what happened to my chat. It won't let me send anything!! :( [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm trying it out now [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay now this is annoying >:( It says: You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed O_O [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Now the same problem is back :( [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ooh the mission to murder the chat? Totally going for it :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Arghhh!!! The same problem again!! I'm pissed off now >:( [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I got to go now. See ya!! T^T [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi. I was just going through some of your edits and noticed you corrected my spelling and such so i just wanted to thank you. As you can see, I'm a bit careless when I'm typing and forget to check my spelling. Thanks! Thanks Oh, ok. Sorry, I just got a little bored and wanted to add something and just joined, so, yeah. (I also don't really know how to make headers and such.) Sorry, again, it won't happen again. Thanks, I will stay for a while. I LOVE Kuroshitsuji. Thanks for the trivia, I was looking through random pages and saw the picture and was think about it. I will think about joing one of your projects. I'm kind of a no life sometimes so I'm on here a lot. (Sorry for being so repetitive XP) Help, please I'm sorry. I'm very clueless. Where do I go to view the policies? I am also trying to figure things out so if i make a mistake or forget to do something, I'm sorry. With this stuff I'm a bit of slow learner. Thehawkseye98 08:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No offense but, don't you think that what you wrote on "Attention" section was too...' immature'? Ò_O Screaming out that Sebastian is your husband and no one can touch him? Wtf?! He's just a''' fictional character''' and there's no reason for you to write things like that to other fangirls. Honestly, I am a calm fangirl, not those who are always shooting "''-insert name here- IS JUST MINE AND NO ONE OF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM OR I KILL YOU!!!!!!1111". You don't know how I hate those crazy, immature fangirls. xD I don't even know if it was really you who wrote that or if it was a crazy fangirl that came to your page and wrote it. But I'm saying this to the crazy one who wrote that. Thanks for reading! :) Re:Impressive Thanks! When I was working on projects for school, all I could think about was edits I had to make. I started writing them down and it was a very large list. xD SereneChaos 19:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol Haha lol silly me :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves''' Undertaker]] 10:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Tsumi-chan :) Hey there, Tsumi! Me and Buddy are just checking up on you here. Are you ok with what Mihara said? We hope you don't feel... you know... bad or anything. Sebby-chan still belongs to you. We already made that official :) I hope you're ok, Tsumi! Yo Tsumi~! Hope you don't feel bad by what Mihara said up there ↑↑↑ For me, that was quite mean to say that to you and it's not right to say that :/ Like what Lau said up there, Sebby will always belong to you and we made that official already ^_^ So I hope you're fine :) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha I'm glad to hear that you're okay :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow I just read that comment of Mihara, and I'm sure you'll be quite alright with it *Tsumi weapons in hands* and without knowing about all this I made it official on my page too hehe! Niji Sakura 09:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey I'm fine :D and haha the chat was so fail xD but I think it's fixed now cuz I was chatting with Lau the other day :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol that rant was okay :D Haha you're so lucky to have many Kurof fan friends. I only have 4 :P I also have a Jap friend but she likes Ranma (you know that anime?) Lol if that Jap girl likes this Lau then I'm gonna die from laughing xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh the cards and stuff....>.< Hey on my birthday, I got this big Kuroshitsuji banner from my friend (lol she's sooo rich!!) and I was like: WHAT THE HELL?? WHERE AM I GONNA PUT IT NOW?? Arghh it doesn't have Undertaker on it T^T I wish I have an Undertaker doll. I'm having the urge to hug something while sleeping right now >.< Lol now I sound like a lil kid xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hahah, my family is crazy 24/7 so it's cool if we're a bit wack, too! Glad that you're fine with what Mihara said. I, on the other hand,... Actually, I don't think we can say threats here, lol. But if she keeps bothering you about your hubby, tell us and I'll make Ran-Mao glare her down. Haha, I love your haughty side! :D That's so cool! Jap kids? Our school is too mehhh to have international kids over! Haha, who's that girl that loves meh?? Damn what a fun day. If only we were there, too. It would have been aweshum. Hahah, annoying and crazy. Wha, our families are so similar. And lol, well it is fun to tease ya, Tsumi! I'm glad we're friends, too! It's so aweshum! Hahahaha, heya daughter!! Ooh, but about Buddy being my wife nooo. Haha, I don't wanna be locked away in a coffin for the rest of my life if Undertaker finds out xD lol, shortie likes me! Hahaha, howdya know she's my potential secret lover? And I'm praying that Ran-Mao did not hear that. lol, a lotta ppl think Ciel is cute. Like in the Ciel wears a dress blog thingy haha. He can pass for a girl though imo. I prefer the manga, too. We're already having so much in common~ Hey I'm the mommy? Hmm I'm gonna stick with Undertaker and let Lau stick with Ran Mao :P and if I'm a mommy tha t makes me have 631 'children doesn't it? (I stalked some user talk pages cuz I'm bored :D) Ooh Lau has a Jap potential lova~ xD I'm gonna tell Ran Mao...! (Lol joking!) For me, the manga's ''way~~ ''more aweshum than the anime (the anime made Undertaker look weird >.<) and Tsumi here's the banner I told you earlier. [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 07:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha lol xD And if Buddy is my wife, I don't wanna take the risk of being burned lol. So like Buddy said, she can stick with Undertaker and I'll stick with Ran-Mao. Though I'm still thinking about that potential secret lover xDxDxD Oh crap I'm turning to an unfaithful hubby Dx As long as the secret is safe with you me and Buddy. Although you know the quote: "Three people can keep a secret if two of them is dead". Hehe... Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Melbourne from Saturday to FRIDAY?!! That's almost a week! You'll be missing the new chap that comes out soon!! Try to go on D: If you don't, Imma steal your spot in the emo corner. Haha unfaithful Lau :D Meh your secret is safe with me you and Tsumi although when I'm hyper I might shout out other people's secrets I know :P *ahem* nothing :D Hmm I'm gonna miss Tsumi T^T I hope she can go on or at least read the new chap (which I'm expecting Undertaker to show up now) Hey Lau don't steal other people's emo corner *bonk Lau's head* Oh mi gosh I've just bonked someone's head in this wiki for the first time~! Gotta celebrate *fireworks and a carnival parade!!* [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yaaaaaaaay!! Tsumi-chan is back!! Thank goodness there's internet connection over there. (And do you have some ice? Buddy just bonked me on the head.) Oh yeah about the new chap, is it going to be out this month or December cuz I got all mixed up. Ooh, so Mihara-chan apologized. That's good. Ooooh, I wondered if she read the part where I said something about threats. Meh, I feel kinda bad; it's my turn to go apologize to her then. Anyway, glad your back ;) How's Melbourne? Maybe one day you can go to the United States where I am~ Oh and you can have your emo corner back. Kept it warm for ya :D Haha, have you ever been to the US? And do you know what state I'm in? Take a guess~ It'll be aweshum to meet you, too! And your parents. And your siblings (if you have any). Since you're my friend, I will try to avoid introducing my siblings to you lol. Crazy bunch haha. Cool, fairy penguins! What's your fav animal btw. Hahah, you got lost xD That is an epic fail!! Speaking of finding your hotel, remind me to tell you a story about my parents one day. Are you gonna come back to Australia soon? If ya can, you should ask your parents to go there. Though I don't wanna force you into buying like a thousand-dollar ticket to fly over here. Hahaha, all of them are good guesses! Haha, you know more states than I do. But sadly, noooo. I'm not in any of those states! :D Aw, you said it on the blogs? Meh, gotta check up on them sometimes (it's just so hard to cuz we go so offtopic xD lol) Hmm, long big ears... elephants...? Am I close? Yes, you're back!! Welcome back! Btw, your on right now right? I can talk to you in there ;) Sorry, Tsumi, for leaving you hanging there. Part of it was my internet's fault and the other was my dad which I told you about. Sigh, he was all like are you chatting with someone cuz I was typing on my keyboard while he was talking. He got all suspicious and crap like that. Btw, I'm still not reminding him about the family meeting on Saturday thing lol. Let's hope he doesn't remember~ Hahahaha, close, Tsumi! It is one of those states! How did ya know? Haha, Imma keep you guessing there. Ohh, so rabbits! (Should have thought of that before elephants.) Guess what my fav animal is. Hint: it's hairy... urm, a better hint is it's similar to human beings!! Turns out my dad remembers about the Saturday thing -_- Damn... RIP Lau :( Tell Ran-Mao... I'm sorry... Ding, ding, ding! You are correct! Muhaha, how evil to list them all! I live in Arizona!! :D The very edge of Arizona so sometimes I go to California. Yep, my fav animal is a monkey! They are hilarious~ And aren't you glad Sebby is not gay! I can't stop grinning about that :D Haha, it's just our family does our own thing and to bond all of a sudden... pretty awkward lol. Even my mom doesn't do those sappy, family stuff lol. Hahaha, what's weird is that we won't be able to understand each other much cuz my sisters and me can really only talk in English and my parents speak like this: "Hello who is dish? Sorry I dun speak good Engrish" xDxD lol, yeah I don't wanna leave Ran-Mao. Aww, thanks Tsumi! :D Haha, I love monkeys. lololol, I gotta meet your friends one day so we can discuss about Tsumi's behavior xD Ooh, Doctor Who! I heard of it a bit but not really. So it was good, huh! What was it about? And lucky, you get to watch something in your English class lol. I'm so jelly (jealous) ;) Yeah I was born in America but my dad is Chinese ftw and my mama is Vietnamese! So yeah that's my ethnicity xD I dunno much of Chinese and Viet though, sad sad. My parents always yell at me for that lol. I mean I know more Japanese words! What's your ethnicity? (If ya wanna say of course, I won't force you.) :P Haha, your mom and mine are buddies :D How about your dad? Does he speak English fluently? Yeah, hahah, Ran-Mao is super pissed at me. Still trying to avoid her. We haven't talked in a while :( How's your situation with Sebby? lol it's ok, I'm lazy to explain most of the time. Ooh, that ep seems interesting (although I skimmed through it cuz I'm not much of a reader sorry!) I jelly of your English class xD I should come to Australia one day and ask around for a girl named Tsumi xDxDxD Hahaha, of course your Sebby keeps more cats xD lol, jelly of cats? Haha, ok, I "believe" you, the hello kitty lamp is yours lol. Why the stutter, Tsumi-chan? Got a secret? :P Quo cards I know! =o Unfortunately, those are the only ones I've ever seen. If I ever find anymore, I'll be sure to upload them! =) SereneChaos 01:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I want them too, even if I can't use them. I would probably just put them on display on one of my bookshelves. SereneChaos 02:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry! :( Gosh! I'm sorry if I was mean to you! >_< I didn't know that it was some play that you guys were doing out there. ^^' I read some comments here on your talk page about other users talking about me and, I'm sorry if I took it serious. :( The reason was because I see alot of fangirls saying such things of "HE'S MINE" and mostly times they look being serious when saying that... I'm really sorry again! I hope I didn't offend you. And please don't hate me! I'm a kind person... Hihi! ^w^ If you don't mind, could you tell me what activity are you all doing please? I would love to be in too! :D MiharaChan 02:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: That Cat... I guess Sebastian would want a nicer looking cat. Instead of a really scary one that looks like it could eat someones face off. o_o Bugs 15:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bug's Goal : I have marked the goal as completed. Got any suggestions for goals? [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 08:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Beating you in rank is something I most likely will not do, I like being #6. As for 10,000 edits, I dont edit alot unless it seems like the page needs it. I am often afraid that my information might be wrong. [[User:Bug_Guts|'Demon Overlord of Insects']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bug Guts']] 10:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hehe seems like you really love this picture, it's true that it's terribly cute... Hehe *hugs Tsumi too* Niji Sakura 07:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Undertaker's cuteness Awww that's soooo cute~! >///< Thanks so much Tsumi :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just for me? Aww that's cute :3 and I love that pic!! Thanks so much Tsumi!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 12:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Pic Just thought I say that hahah, I love how you put a pic of your hubby on the top of your talk page xD So you guys are keeping a black cat, huh?~ Edit: Just noticed it: Hello Kitty lamp! Hahahah xD Hi Hi. I'm Rin and I'm new here. I would like to join the Anime Project please :) Rin Chau 23:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I can tell it's really fun here. Yep, basically everyone I came across warned me about getting associated with Sebastian. I'll take their advice and stay away :) There's a lot of pairings here, it's funny. Ugh, don't even talk about Lizzy - I can't stand her with Ciel. Urghhh, I want to destroy her... Now am I sounding more like you guys? LOL xD Hahahaha, stalkers xD LOL, I learned my lesson! So you discovered my secret. Am I officially in the Anime Project or do I have to do something? Of course I want to help out in all projects... and see what your reactions will be xD I don't mind your stalking skills. Just check out my avatar. The girl is Gasai Yuno from Mirai Nikki by the way - she is the queen of all stalkers, believe me. Yeah, I already contacted all the administrators LOL. Thanks! Rin Chau 00:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Tsumi! Hi Tsumi! Adaline 18:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, hi again. :) It's cool how you're ranked #1! Adaline 14:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Newest Member & Congrats We have a new member joining the R&R Project. She is Rin and it'd be great if you welcome her :) And congrats Tsumi! You have been promoted to the marchioness of our project! :D :D Thanks so much for forgiving me Tsumi! <3 You know, I feel really bad for coming here and causing bad impressions on others because of my stupid seriousness on that text of yours. <:T I hope someday everyone can forget that stupid comment of mine... ^^' And I'd love if we all could be nice friends! I see you all get along really well so I'd like to be in the group as well! :D I think I'm also going to do the same you doing.. Tehe x) Since you claim Sebastian as yours and Buddy claims Undertaker then.. I will claim Alois as my fiancé (not husband for now because he is young.. and me too xD) Hehe ;P Re:Help Hahah, it cracked me up too xD So evil... refusing to help meh. LMAO at your Commerce class!!! xDxDxD Poor Tsumi, that must be embarrassing (yet I wished I was there to record you laughing all of a sudden). lol at your friends' reaction! Re: Awww 2 :D I made a new section too cuz the other one was getting long. I put everything away in the archive cuz the page was getting too freakin looong lol. Ohhhh, good predicting! Was there something about me that seemed Chinese-ish haha. Hell yeah, you Chinese, too!! Ftw!! :D Yup, Japanese is aweshum!! Haha, same here; my dad consults me too for English stuff. He speaks broken English so I'm like, dude, just talk in your regular language. But sadly whenever he's drunk, he always speak in English! Always! Can barely understand him lol. xD You using that emoticon must be infecting me cuz I've been using it often too. Yeah, Ran-Mao is too hardcore for all that sweet kissing-up stuff. Awws, lucky Tsumi-chan! Sebby ain't blaming you. Oh ho~ So not yet returning the feeling, huh... >:D It'll happen eventually muhahah xD Haha, just like Lizzy said in like chap 58, girls are to act all innocent and sweet and they'll be fine lol. Haha, we're the same in reading then. That's why I just watch the movie... and fail the test the next day :P Only if whatever I'm reading is actually interesting, I'll pay attention. I'll check out Doctor Who ;) Hmmm, you can be jelly about how... Well, hmmm I'll think about it. :S Hey do you have siblings btw?? Hahaha, your friends are evil and hilarious xDD Urgghhh, I would type more but right now I'm frustrated with my dinosaur laptop!! It's so old and crappy >:( Oh btw, we're having our family over for a feast today for this holiday called Thanksgiving. Mmm, we gonna have a lotta food. You jelly? :D Although I'm not really helping with the cooking... whatever~ Hey I like that you type a lot, it's fun to read! :D Oh ho, good detective skills, Tsumi! Yesh, Lau was connected to me. Haha, I love his chinky eyes! I have them, too, ishhh. I just know I have small eyes lol. Aww, so you do pay attention! :D Mm, I love Chinese food. I was about to ask if you ever tried chow mein but then I was like no duhhhh, you Chinese!! Yeah, our parents would get along fine!! That's good cuz my parents sometimes don't like the friends I bring over cuz they are too noisy and weird and stuff xD Love that quote man!! Check this out. Haha xD Okkk, take your time responding to everything. Lucky, I haven't chatted with anyone in a while yet :( Our Final New Member Say hi to our final newest member: Baroness Kit-Kat here please!! Hehe, I told you my charm will attract her~ Re:Sniffle Ikr. It's sad. Stupid school; it takes away most of my time. Sorry Tsumi-chan! Wait until around Christmas or soemthing cuz that's when I get a winter break!! Hallelujah! :D Haha, I don't like my school either. Hmm, not doing much lol. Just drank this aweshum strawberry thingy! I'm already pumped up for December~ We should totally do the Secret Santa thing on this wiki! It's gonna be so fun but I dunno how we're gonna do that just yet... It'll be so cool to give each other presents. And what are you doing (besides watching Doctor Who and stuff lol)? These are one of the things I must know as Tsumi's stalker!